Doubt and Belief
by blueeyesandliterature
Summary: Formerly After Eldest! This is a sequel to my story, Acceptance. It takes place after Eldest with one change: Eragon and Murtagh are not brothers. Read to find out why. Everything else is the same. UPDATE: FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Unlike my first story, this is a work-in-progress. I finished two chapters, but now I have major writers' block. So, if after reading these first two chapters anyone has any suggestions, please let me know! 

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eragon sat in his tent, his head in his hands. He was alone; Roran was talking with Nasuada about what would become of the people of Carvahall and Saphira, sensing that he wanted to be left alone, was surveying the area to make sure the enemy was truly gone. So Eragon was alone, trying t piece together everything that had happened. _Murtagh is alive!_ He couldn't believe it, not after the months he had spent mourning the loss of his friend, his love. But there Murtagh had been, atop a red dragon. Thorn, Murtagh said his name was. And he was Murtagh's. _Murtagh is a Rider, just like me. But he's with Galbatorix._ That was the hardest part. Accepting that Murtagh had betrayed him. Not Murtagh. Not after the way he expressed his hatred for the Empire, for his father who had helped destroy the Riders. Now Murtagh was becoming the very thing he hated.

With that thought, Eragon let out a cry of anger, which then turned into a sob. Soon Eragon was crying uncontrollably. He tried to be quiet so nobody would hear him, but still he sobbed. He was crying so hard and was so caught up in his pain that he didn't hear someone enter.

"Eragon?"

Eragon looked up and saw Roran standing by the tent flap.

"Eragon, are you okay? What's wrong?"

Eragon didn't answer, couldn't answer. He just stared at Roran, who hadn't moved from his spot by the tent opening.

"Eragon?" Roran whispered and started to walk towards him.

"You won't understand. You couldn't possibly understand," he whispered back.

"You won't know that until you tell me what's going on. So tell me."

Eragon sighed. "Alright, but don't interrupt. If I stop, I may not want to finish." Roran nodded and Eragon started his story.

"It all started a few days after Brom had died…" Eragon told Roran everything that had happened to him and Murtagh up to that point, talking slowly and quietly, staring at the ground at his feet. He couldn't look at Roran; he was afraid of how his cousin would react.

"And it turned out that Murtagh was alive the whole time! But now he's with Galbatorix. He says he was forced into it, but I don't believe that." Eragon finished and looked up at Roran to see his reaction. At first he looked shocked, but then his expression softened.

"Eragon," he began softly, "I'm sorry."

Eragon was surprised at this. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry something like this happened to you, especially at a time like this. Some horrible things have happened to you, and you've handled them better than I think I could have."

"I had to. If I didn't, things would have turned out worse than they are. I had to stay strong. If I fell apart, then the Varden could've. I'm one of the few things holding them together. You think I'm okay with everything?" Now Eragon's anger came through. "I'm sick of everyone depending on me! No one ever stops to think that I might be affected by this! They think that because I am a Rider, I can handle everything!" He broke off and stormed across the tent.

"Eragon."

"What?" he snapped.

"Eragon, I think you're wrong. It's not that they don't care if you're affected. It's that you don't let them see that it's affecting you, so they assume you're okay. Maybe if you showed some feeling instead of being like a rock, they would understand you better. I wouldn't have known what was wrong if you hadn't told me."

Eragon opened his mouth to say something, but Roran stopped him. "I'm not saying you have to tell them everything. I'm not even saying you have to tell everyone. But I'm sure if you talked to Nasuada or Arya, they would understand. And I think they should know what you've just told me."

"I can't tell them any if that! I only told you because I knew you wouldn't care! They will. They'll reject me. I'll be an outcast."

"How do you know?"

"What do you mean? You know how most people would react if they knew!"

"Ah, but there's your answer. They're not most people."

Eragon sighed; he knew Roran was right. He walked back to where Roran stood and asked, "Will you come with me? It might make it easier."

"Of course," was the reply. He smiled at Eragon and together they walked out of the tent.


	2. Chapter 2

It took longer than they expected to find Arya. When they did, they brought her to Nasuada's tent, hoping the Varden's leader would be there.

They were in luck; Nasuada was there and they were surprised to see that she was alone. They had expected that someone would be speaking with her. When she heard them approach, she turned to them.

"Roran. Eragon. Arya. Hello. Is there a problem?"

Roran looked at Eragon, expecting him to say something. When he didn't, Roran said, "There's no problem, but there is something Eragon and I wanted to talk to you and Arya about."

"Alright," she replied, looking confused. Arya, looking equally confused, turned to Roran and said, "So this is why you were looking for me?"

"Yes. Eragon has something we think you should know."

Eragon cleared his throat and glared at Roran.

He sighed. "Alright. Eragon doesn't want to, but I think he should."

Now Arya turned to look at Eragon. She met his eyes; he looked away. She said his name softly. He didn't look; he just stared at the ground at his feet. She turned to Roran and said, "Since I don't think that Eragon is going to say anything, perhaps you should tell us."

"No. I want him to say it. It will mean more if he says it himself."

"Is it really that important?"

"Yes."

With that one word, the mood in the tent changed. Nasuada and Arya turned to look at Eragon. Feeling their eyes on him, Eragon looked up and was surprised at what he saw. Arya and Nasuada were both looking at him with concern and kindness, waiting for him to say what he had come there to say. The looks in their eyes were too much for Eragon. He started to cry.

Roran turned to his cousin and put an arm around his shoulders. Once again, it was too much. He shrugged Roran's arm off and walked to the far end of the tent.

"Eragon?" Roran said. "What's wrong?"

Eragon turned to face them, tears streaming down his face. "You want me to say it? Fine! I will! Arya, Nasuada, Murtagh was more than a friend.

Arya and Nasuada exchanged a glance, confused. "What do you mean?" Nasuada asked.

"What do you think I mean? Why couldn't they figure it out? Were they really going to make him say it?

Neither of them answered him. They stared at him for a minute and Eragon just watched as comprehension slowly showed on both women's faces. But still they didn't say anything. They wanted him to say it.

Roran walked over to Eragon and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I'll say it" He took a deep breath.

"Murtagh was more than my friend. I loved him and he loved me." He let out a sigh. Roran was right; he did feel better after telling someone. He watched Nasuada and Arya for their reactions.

Neither woman said anything for a few minutes. The wait became unbearable for Eragon. He began to fidget under Roran's hand.

Finally, Arya spoke: "I knew."

Eragon, Roran, and Nasuada stared at Arya, shocked. It took Eragon a minute before he was able to speak. "You knew?"

"Yes."

"How? How did you know?"

Arya met his brown eyes with her dark green ones. "I just knew."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

You didn't know I knew and I wanted to keep it that way. I knew you would tell me yourself eventually. I just waited."

Eragon said nothing for a minute. He was confused. She had known the whole time and he never knew! She didn't treat him any differently from when they had first met to when she had figured it out. When had she figured it out? How long had she known? He decided to ask her this last question.

"Since he was capture after the battle at Farthen Dû r. Your reaction to his disappearance told me everything."

"My reaction?"

"Yes. As soon as you realized he was missing, you sent me to look for him. If you had been thinking clearly, you would not have done that. Your emotions ruled your head."

"Oh." It was all he could say. He hid it so well. He never thought that that one moment of weakness would give him away. He turned to Nasuada. "Did you know?"

She shook her head. "I am not as perceptive as Arya. I never even thought it was a possibility. You hid it well."

Eragon blushed slightly. "We… I didn't want anyone to find out. I know how people like us tend to be treated, the only reason I told you two is because Roran convinced me you wouldn't care. I guess he was right." He turned and smiled at his cousin. Roran smiled back.

"Now I understand why you were so angry when you discovered that Murtagh had joined Galbatorix. I thought it was because he had joined the Empire he swore he was against. Now I know it was because he betrayed you." Nasuada placed a hand on Eragon's shoulder. "It should not have happened. He should have stayed loyal to you. I'm sorry."

Eragon nodded and then looked at Arya. She had been watching him carefully. He saw this. "Arya?"


	3. Chapter 3

Murtagh sat at the base of a tree in the forest outside of Urû 'baen, thinking about the last few days. He wasn't sure about anything at the moment. Seeing Eragon in Surda had brought back feelings he thought he had locked away. He knew when Galbatorix had forced him into service that he would have to face Eragon in battle. He didn't think it would have been so hard. As long as Eragon didn't know it was Murtagh he was fighting, he could do it. But as soon as he figured it out, that was when everything went downhill. The look on Eragon's face when he realized he was fighting his love, Murtagh would never forget it. The hurt, the sadness, it was too painful to even think of.

"Why? Why does it have to be like this? I didn't want this!" Murtagh screamed as loud as he could, waking Thorn, who was sleeping nearby. Thorn opened one eye, looked at Murtagh, and decided to leave him alone.

"Why?" Murtagh asked again, quietly this time. "Why is my life so full of misfortune? What did I do to deserve this? What did _we_ do to deserve this?" _We. Eragon. I'm sorry._ And with that thought, a single tear rolled slowly down his cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Arya?" Eragon said her name again. She was looking at him, but it was like he wasn't there. He tried one more time. "Arya?"

"Yes?" She shook her head a little, as if she was waking up. She looked at them; they were all staring at her. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking, how does Murtagh feel about all this? We know he and Eragon were every close," Eragon blushed, "and it must have been hard for him." She faced Eragon. "I'm sure he knew he would have to face you in battle when he joined Galbatorix, willingly or not."

Eragon could not reply to this; it was something he had thought many times since fighting Murtagh. He didn't have an answer.

The silence stretched on for many minutes; no one knew what to say. Eragon couldn't take the silence. He turned and walked out of the tent.

"Eragon," Roran called after him, but he didn't answer. He just kept walking back to his own tent.

When Eragon returned to his tent, he found Saphira waiting for him outside it.

_Hello, Saphira._

_Eragon, what's wrong?_

_Wrong? Nothing's wrong._

_Eragon… you know I know you better than that._

He sighed. _I know. I just don't feel like talking about it right now. I need to think about it for awhile. _He walked into the tent.

_All right, little one._

_Thank you._

He laid down on his bed and stared at the tent ceiling. How did Murtagh feel about all this? Surely Murtagh had seen the hurt in Eragon's eyes, and Eragon had done nothing to hide it. He wanted Murtagh to know how he felt, wanted him to know the pain he caused. Eragon still loved him deeply, but could he ever forgive this betrayal? He didn't know.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Sorry this chapter's kinda short! I'm still having some writer's block! And I'm sorry if the Murtagh scene isn't that great! Someone asked if I would include him, so I tried. It's hard to write from his perspective when I'm used to writing from Eragon's! Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I finish writing it. sighs Please review! Your input helps!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally! Chapter four! I'm sorry it's so short, but I had _major_ write's block. But now I know where I'm going, so hopefully my next chapter will be better! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_It's dark already?_ Murtagh had been so deep in thought he hadn't realized how many hours had passed. _I better get back. Thorn?_

The dragon raised his head. _Yes?_

_It's time to go back. I didn't realize what time it is._

_All right. Get on._

Murtagh shook his head. _I'd rather walk. Flying gets us there to fast and I still need to think._

_Okay, but stay close to me. We don't know what's out here._

Murtagh nodded and they started the walk back to Urû 'baen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eragon?_

_Yes, Saphira?_ It was a few hours after he returned to his tent when Saphira decided to try to talk to Eragon again.

_Are you ready to talk about it yet?_

He sighed. _No, but I don't think I ever will be. And you'll keep bugging me until I tell you, so what's the point in waiting?_

He told Saphira about his talk with Roran and his meeting with Nasuada and Arya. He told her the last thing Arya said before he left, finishing _I couldn't answer her. I've thought that myself many times since we fought Murtagh. No one was saying anything and I couldn't take the silence, so I left. Then I got back here and you started questioning me when I just wanted time to think. I'm sorry if I was cross._

_I understand. You were upset. I'm glad you told me what happened. But I don't think you should have left. The silence was probably not aimed at you. I'm sure they were trying to figure out how both of you feel and didn't know what to say._

_You're probably right._

_Of course._

Eragon laughed, but abruptly stopped when another thought entered his head. _Oh Saphira, I still love him. I should hate him, but I cant. I don't think I could ever forgive him, so why do I still care about him?_ A tear rolled down his cheek.

_I'm sorry, little one. I don't have an answer. And I'm sorry you feel like this._

_I know. _He walked out of the tent to Saphira and wrapped his arms around her neck. _I know, but I wish you did._

_I wish I did as well. It disturbs me to see you this distressed._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh sat in his room in the palace, slumped in a corner. _Oh Eragon. I wish I could see you. You must hate me._ And with that thought, tears ran down his cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the short chapter! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yeah for Chapter 5! Since my writer's block **finally** went away, my chapters should be longer and better. So here's to a decent-sized chapter! Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Do you really want to see him?_

_What? _Murtagh's head snapped up; he hadn't realized that Thorn had been listening to his thoughts. _I'll have to remember that my thoughts are no longer private. Why do you ask?_

_Answer my question first._

_You know the answer already._

_I want to hear you say it._

Murtagh sighed. Dragons could be so stubborn. _Yes, Thorn. I want to see him._

_Thank you. Now I shall answer your question. I think I have a way for you to see him._

_You _think _you have a way?_

Thorn gave a small laugh. _Okay. I have a plan, but I'm not sure if it will work._

_I'm open to ideas._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon laid in his bed that night, trying to enter the waking dreams that had replaced his sleep, but every time he was almost there, thoughts of Murtagh jerked him awake. Finally he gave up and sat up in his bed. _I wish I could see him, if only for just a moment._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Before I begin, I should warn you that what I'm suggesting is extremely dangerous. If we get caught, Galbatorix will probably never let us out of his sight again._

_Just tell me your idea._

_Do you think you could come up with an excuse to leave the palace for a few days?_

_Yeah, probably…_

_Then do that. We'll use that time to sneak into Surda so you can see Eragon._

_I could see Eragon…_ Murtagh trailed off, thinking of how wonderful it would be to see him.

_Don't get too happy yet. You don't know how he will receive you. You said yourself he must hate you._

_I don't care if he hates me! I still love him and I want to see him!_

Thorn let out what could have been called a sigh. _All right. But don't blame me if you get hurt._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wish I could see him, if only for just a moment. _The thought repeated itself in Eragon's head.

_Do you really wish that?_

_Huh? _He had thought that Saphira was asleep.

_Are you sure you would want to see him?_

Eragon was confused. _What do you mean?_

_After the way he hurt you, would you see him if it were possible?_

_If it were possible? Saphira, do you know a way I could --_

She cut him off. _No I don't. And even if I did I would not tell you. He does not deserve to see you after what he did, against his will or not._

_But Saphira --_

She growled, signaling that there conversation was over. He sighed and rolled over, trying to keep his thoughts away from Murtagh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days before Thorn's plan could be put into action. Murtagh made his excuses to the king, then met Thorn outside the palace gate. He climbed into the saddle and said, _To Surda?_

_To Surda._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: It must be nice to know I can actually write decent-sized chapters! lolz. Hopefully my next one will be much better. Will Murtagh get to see Eragon? Will they get caught? You'll have to wait to find out! XP Plz review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Two chapters in one day! "cheers" lolz. I know I promised you longer chapters, but as I was writing, I realized this was a good stopping point. Sorry! Please enjoy your two chapters!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Murtagh and Thorn flew without stopping for the two days it took to reach the border. They stopped just before sunset on the second day to set up camp and figure out how to sneak into the Varden's camp.

They had been sitting in silence for awhile, thinking, when Murtagh said, _The Varden's camp is not far from here. I could leave you here and sneak over there myself. I could easily find Eragon's tent, and if I run into trouble I can always defend myself, with sword or magic._

Thorn looked at him with one large red eye. _I don't like the idea of you going alone, but I am too easily spotted. If you feel this is the only way for you to see him, then go._

Murtagh smiled and patted Thorn's brow. _Thank you. _He then turned away from the fire and walked into the dark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon sat outside his tent with Saphira, watching the people go by. It had been five days since his talk with Nasuada and Arya and he had barely seen anyone since. Roran had stopped by everyday and Eragon talked with him each time. Nasuada had each come by once. He spoke with them a little, but ended up just sitting there in an awkward silence until they left. Mostly, he just sat outside his tent with Saphira. Neither one of them brought up their conversation about Murtagh. They were content to just sit and watch.

Suddenly, a messenger ran over to Eragon and bowed, saying, "Shadeslayer, Lady Nasuada needs to see you right away."

He got to his feet, his hand on Saphira's side. "Did she say why?"

The messenger shook his head. "No, just that you should come as soon as you received this message."

Eragon nodded and said, "All right. You may go now."

The messenger bowed again and left.

Eragon turned to Saphira and asked, _What do you think she wants?_

_I do not know, but I think we should hurry._

_I agree._

They ran to Nasuada's pavilion. Eragon entered, pushing back the side so that Saphira could stick her head in. Nasuada was sitting at her desk, and Eragon was surprised to see that he was the only other person there.

She beckoned him to here and as he was walking over he asked, "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

"No. You are the only one I needed to see."

"Why only me?" He was confused. Why did she want to see just him?

"I received some news that pertains only to you." She paused for a minute. "Actually, you're the only person this news will have an effect on."

Now Eragon was even more confused. "What is it?"

"Murtagh has been seen near the Surdan border."


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Murtagh was nearby? How? Why?

"Well, not near Surda exactly, but close enough. He was seen flying in this direction earlier this morning. The person who saw him said that it would take him two days, flying non-stop at the speed he was going, to reach the border."

Eragon was still confused. _Why would Murtagh be flying towards Surda? There's nothing for him here. Unless…_ He suddenly knew why Murtagh was headed for Surda.

"I don't think he's come to attack us, since he's alone," Nasuada broke into Eragon's thoughts. "Which leaves one explanation: he wants to see you."

"Aye. That is the only thing that makes sense."

"So now, the question is, do you want to see him?"

"What?" Eragon was shocked. He never expected Nasuada to ask him that. How could he answer her if he himself didn't know the answer? "I do not know, my lady."

"Well it's obvious he wants to see you. Here's what I think: he and his dragon will land near the border at sunset tonight. Then, after the sun is down, he'll leave his dragon and sneak into the camp to find your tent, which won't be hard, considering Saphira's tail sticks out when she sleeps."

"But if the sentries see him, they'll attack! They'll be killed! You know he will use sword and magic to stop anyone who gets in his way!"

"You're right. That's why I will tell my guards not to attack him if they see him, that he is allowed into the camp for tonight only."

Eragon was amazed. "You'd do this for him? For us?" he whispered.

Nasuada met his eyes. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he betrayed you. Because you're hurting. Because I want you to work this out."

Eragon bowed. "Thank you, my lady. Is that all?"

She nodded. "You may go."

He bowed again and left, looking at Saphira, who had been strangely quiet. She normally would have jumped in with some sort of comment or advice. Even now, as they walked back to their tent, she was silent. He decided to say something to her.

_You're awfully quiet? Is something wrong?_

She didn't answer him.

_Saphira…?_

_I'll speak with you when we're back at the tent._

_All right…_

They walked on in silence until they reached the tent. Eragon sat down outside the opening and said, _All right Saphira, we're here. What is wrong?_

_Eragon, I thought I told you you were not going to see him!_

_Saphira! You cannot tell me what to do! I can take care of myself._

She laughed. Eragon blushed; he knew that he would be nowhere without her. He sighed. _Okay, so I can't take care of myself, but I know how to handle myself in these kinds of situations. I just want a chance to talk to him, to try and find out what really happened. _

_And what is the truth is too much? What if you don't like what you hear?_

Eragon thought about this for a minute before answering. _I'll deal with that when it happens. _When. Not if. He was sure he wasn't going to like what he heard.

Saphira studied him with one large sapphire-colored eye before saying, _All right, but if anything more happens, I will step in. if Nasuada is right, then Thorn will not be with him. It would be easy for me to stop him from harming you._

Eragon couldn't help but to smile. Saphira was so confident, but he could remember when she had been helpless against one of Murtagh's spells. It would take more that just Saphira to stop Murtagh if he wanted to do harm.

She glared at him, knowing what he was thinking, but then her look softened and she said, _I just don't want you to get hurt, little one._

_I know. _He hugged her around the neck. _I know. And I thank you for always looking out for me._

Saphira smiled at this and simply said, _It's my job. _

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So there you go! Two chapters! I know these are short chapters, but I like to update often, so you get a bunch of smaller chapters instead of a few bigger ones. Even though my writer's block is pretty much gone, I still want to hear any suggestions you have! They really do help! Send me a review/message! Thanks! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Finally! A longer chapter just like I promised! This one's 6 pages while my other ones were 3 or 4! I hope you enjoy it! I know my writing's kinda fluffy, but this chapter's not! I had a lot of fun wrtitng it. Please enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

While Eragon "slept" that night, Murtagh snuck into the Varden's camp. He could see Eragon's tent and thought he could make it without being caught. He was wrong.

He turned a corner and saw two guards standing watch. He tried to creep by them, but he wasn't quiet enough. They turned around with their swords out.

Murtagh sighed. He hadn't wanted to hurt anybody. He raised his marked palm, prepared to unleash a spell when the guards resheathed their swords. Murtagh was confused. Weren't they going to attack him?

One of the guards stepped forward and said, "Do not worry. We are under orders from Lady Nasuada not to hurt you. She said you are allowed into camp for tonight only."

Now Murtagh was even more confused. "Are you serious? This isn't some kind of joke or trap?"

"No sir."

He couldn't believe it. He was being allowed into the Varden's camp! _Why would Nasuada do this? Unless she knew I was coming and guessed what I wanted…_ He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Nasuada was as crafty as Ajihad had been. He bowed and said, "Then will you thank Nasuada for me?"

They bowed and one of them said, "Aye, we will."

"Thank you."

The guards turned back around and Murtagh continued his walk to Eragon's tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eragon_

_What?_

_He's here._

Eragon sat straight up in bed. Murtagh was there. He could see his faint silhouette outside the tent. He crossed the span of the tent to the flap, reaching to pull it open, but then he stopped. _What if it isn't really him? What if he hates me and he's come to finish me off? What if--_

_Eragon._

_Saphira? _He hadn't realized their link was completely open.

_Stop this, little one. You won't know what he really wants if you don't speak with him. Let him in. I will be keeping watch if anything goes wrong._

_All right._ And he pulled back the tent flap.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh stood outside Eragon's tent. He knew Saphira had sensed him and told Eragon. He saw Eragon approach the tent flap and then stop. He knew what Eragon was thinking. Is it really him? Does he hate me? He also knew Saphira would convince Eragon to let him in. So he simply waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Eragon saw Murtagh standing in the opening, a rush of emotions rocked his mind and body. Joy, anger. Love, hate. Hope, fear. He wanted to hold him and yet, wanted to push him away. He didn't know what to do, so he just stood there and stared.

Murtagh made the first move. He stepped forward so that he and Eragon were standing face to face.

Eragon wanted to look away, but he couldn't. His eyes met Murtagh's and he was trapped. That look, the look that had started it all, was still there. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but his voice caught in his throat. He just stood there, looking into the eyes of the one person he had ever truly loved.

Murtagh stared back. He tried to read Eragon's emotions through his eyes. He succeeded. He saw them all. The joy, the anger. The love, the hate. The hope, the fear. He saw them all. He wanted to hold him close, but was afraid he would be pushed away. He saw Eragon open his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. So Murtagh said the only thing he could think of that wouldn't cause a problem.

"Hello."

"H-Hello," Eragon whispered. He could barely speak. His emotions were so confused. Finally, he stepped aside so that Murtagh could enter the tent. His eyes never left Murtagh. He watched him constantly.

_Eragon?_

_S-Saphira…?_

_Little one, calm yourself. How will you find out what you want if you can't even speak? Do not worry. I am here if anything happens I will always be here. _

He took a deep breath. She was right. _Thank you Saphira. I needed that. I'll be all right now._

_Okay. Good luck._

He smiled. _Thanks_.

He walked across the tent to light a candle, using flint because he didn't want to use magic. Eragon didn't need it, but Murtagh would.

"Ah! That's better! Now I can see."

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that I don't need--"

Murtagh held up his hand to stop him. "I know. You don't need it." He gave a small laugh.

Eragon smiled. This was so much like old times. He asked, "What brings you to Surda? It must have been a long trip."

"Not really. It only took us two days. As to what brought me here, I think you know the answer to that."

Eragon looked down. He did know the answer; of course he knew the answer. But he had hoped Murtagh would say it, would make it real. He didn't, so Eragon did. "You wanted to see me."

Murtagh nodded. "I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if--" He paused for a minute.

"If I hated you?" Eragon finished for him. He looked up. "If I'd ever forgive you? If I still," he stopped, afraid to go on. But he knew he had to. "Still love you?" He met Murtagh's eyes.

Murtagh didn't have to say anything. He knew Eragon could see the answer in his eyes. He just waited for Eragon to answer his own questions.

Eragon sighed. Did he really have to answer those questions? Of course he did.

"I," he began, "I don't hate you. I probably should, but I can't. You should've known that. If I did I probably would have attacked you instead of letting you in. I don't know if I could ever forgive you, but yes, I do still love you."

"That's good." Murtagh stood up. "That's good." He crossed the tent to Eragon. "That's good." Murtagh kissed him.

Eragon tried to resist, but Murtagh wouldn't let go. He fought and fought, but still Murtagh held on. Finally he couldn't fight anymore. _Saphira!_

Saphira stuck her head into the tent and growled. Murtagh fell back and away from Eragon, who then ran over to Saphira and placed his hand on her brow. _Thanks_.

_I told you I would be here if you needed me._

_And I'm glad you were._ He looked at Murtagh, who was picking himself up. He glared at Eragon and Saphira. Eragon glared back.

"I thought you still loved me."

Eragon was so angry he could barely speak. "I do."

"Then, why…?"

Eragon let out a harsh laugh. "Why? You know why! You're with the Empire!"

"I told you I was forced into that against mm will!"

"That's what you say! How do I know that it's the truth?"

Murtagh repeated his words in the ancient language. "Satisfied?"

Eragon didn't answer right away. Murtagh said he was forced to join the Empire in the ancient language, but what if Galbatorix had found a way to lie in the ancient language? He knew lots of spells the elves didn't or chose to forget. What if this was one of them? "I don't know…"

"You don't know. You don't know! I said it in the ancient language and you still don't believe me! Why did I even come here? You don't know what I risked coming here, all because I wanted to see you! Well forget that!" He stormed past Eragon and Saphira and left.

"Murtagh, wait!" Eragon called after him, but he didn't stop. "Murtagh! MURTAGH!" but it was too late. He was gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: So, there you go. Chapter 8. I don't know when Chapter 9 will be up, but hopefully it will be soon! Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Chapter 9! I know I promised you longer chapters, but I've been really stressed lately and am suffering from a mild case of writer's block. But it should go away soon. So, please enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Murtagh ran through the camp, into the darkness. He didn't stop until he was far away enough for no one to hear him scream. And scream he did. He screamed until his voice died and tears flowed down his face. Then he ran again until he reached Thorn and their camp. He fell to his knees and sobbed at his dragon's feet.

_Murtagh, you knew this could happen…_

_Shut up! I know! I brought this on myself! I just couldn't help it! Why? Why is it always me?_

_You know the answer to that._

_What?_ Murtagh's head snapped up. _What do you mean I know the answer?_

_Stop and think about it. You know you brought it on yourself. Now think about how._

Murtagh calmed himself so that he could think. What had caused his fight with Eragon? _Well, _he thought, _I was very impulsive. We probably should have talked first. Then my temper…that definitely is something I have to work on._ He sighed. _This really was all my fault. But how can I fix it? I'm only allowed into the Varden's camp tonight. If I tried some other time, I would be attacked. But if I go back now…_

_Are you sure that would be wise?_

_I don't care if it's wise! It needs to be done. I won't go back to Urû'baen with him mad at me._ _If I'm found out, none of this would have been worth it if we didn't work this out._

Thorn sighed. _All right. Go if you must. I'll be waiting here if you need me._

Murtagh smiled at his dragon. _Thank you for understanding._

_It's part if my job to understand you._

Once more, Murtagh turned away from the camp and walked into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eragon paced the floor of his tent, trying to figure out what to do. _Should I go after him? Or should I just leave it and let him go? I don't know…_

_You should not go after him. It was his fault, not your's. If he wants to fix it, he will come to you. All you can do is wait._

He sighed; she was right. He walked over to his bed and sat down, placing his head in his hands. He hated waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Going through the camp was much easier for Murtagh this time, especially since he knew he was safe. He came to where Eragon's tent stood and stopped, unsure of what to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eragon! He's back!_

_What? _His head snapped up. He felt like he had woken up from not enough sleep. _Are you sure?_

_I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't. What are you going to do?_

_I'm going to talk to him. You know he has a quick temper. If he's back then he probably realizes he was wrong._

_If that's what you think. Just know I'm here if anything happens again._

_I know. _He walked over to the tent flap and pulled it open.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Murtagh stood outside the tent, trying to decide what to do. _Will he talk to me? Will he even see me?_ He decided he had to try to fix this no matter what. He reached to pull the flap open, but before he could, someone inside the tent did. It was Eragon.

"Murtagh…"

"Eragon! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I let my temper get to me." He smiled. "You know that that's always been one of my flaws."

Eragon smiled back. "Yes, I do know that. Come in and we'll talk." He stood aside and let Murtagh enter the tent before letting go of the flap, closing the opening.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: There you go! I'm back to writing fluff! NOOOOOOO! Sorry! Unless you like the fluff... Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Eragon sighed and turned away from the flap. What was he supposed to do? He didn't know what to say. He looked at Murtagh, who was just standing there watching him.

Unsure of how to begin, Eragon said, "You came back."

"I came back."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to go back to Urû'baen with you mad at me and tonight's the only night I'm allowed into the camp. If I didn't come back now, I may never have gotten the chance to apologize for what I did. I was so stupid."

"One time, after I did something incredibly stupid, Brom told me, 'There's a reason why we're born with brains in our heads, not rocks.' He was right."

Murtagh, who hadn't known Brom when he was alive and well, laughed. "Did he really say that?"

Eragon laughed too. "Aye. He said many things like that. He was very wise."

"I wish I could've known him as you did."

"Me too."

They sat in silence for a while after that, neither of them knew what to say. Eragon was about to open his mouth to try to break the silence when Saphira stopped him

Then tell me what to say because I don't know.

Apologize? Why? For what?

For making him angry. For doubting him, the one you love.

"Yes?" He looked at Eragon, wondering what was going to come next.

"I'm sorry. I love you. I never should've doubted you."

"Thank you. I love you too. Are we okay now?"

"Yes, I think so."

Murtagh walked up to Eragon and held out his hand. Eragon grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug. He was just about to pull away when Murtagh whispered something in his ear.

"May I kiss you?"

"Of course," was the reply.

Murtagh pulled away just enough to look Eragon in the eye. Then he leaned in, touching his lips to Eragon's.

Eragon was not prepared for what happened next. Murtagh placed his hand on the back of Eragon's neck, deepening the kiss.

At first, Eragon was surprised, but then discovered he rather liked this kind of kissing.

When they broke apart, both men were out of breath. They looked into each other's eyes and Eragon smiled. The came together again and again, separating only when they needed to breathe. Love and passion flowed through their joined mouths.

They had pulled away and were about to come together again when Saphira interrupted.

"Murtagh, you have to go. It's morning."

"What? Already?" He crossed over to the flap and pulled it open. Early morning light flooded the tent. "Why?"

Eragon moved to stand beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"Me too." He turned to face Eragon and smiled. "But at least we got to talk."

"Aye. I don't know when the next time we'll meet will be, but I hope that it's soon."

"Don't worry it will be." They came together for one last kiss before Murtagh turned and left, walking into the sunrise.

Eragon sighed as he watched Murtagh leave the camp. The time they spent together lasted for ever, yet only for an instant. He turned away from the opening, letting the flap close. He went over and sat on the bed, clasping his hands in his lap so they would not shake. He sighed again. He wished they could spend more time together.

_Little one, do not worry. When all this is over, you will see him as much as you want._

_I know, But I don't want to wait._ He smiled. _You know how much I hate to wait._

_No one does. Humans are naturally impatient._

_And dragons are naturally stubborn._

_Of course. We have to be to deal with our riders._

They both laughed at this, knowing it was true. When they stopped, Eragon thought for a minute, then asked, _Do you think Roran's awake?_

_I don't know. Would you like to go find out?_

_Aye. I want to tell him what happened._

_Then let's go._

Eragon walked out of the tent. When he was just out of the opening, Saphira greeted him by touching her nose to his shoulder. He patted her on the brow with his marked palm, then dragon and rider walked into the camp.


End file.
